Real
by Fue97
Summary: Hanna receiving a box has what she really want. Something she really wants... This is a one shot and I love to see your reviews x


**AN: I love Haleb so much and I was so disappointed when Caleb left , so this is my one shot Caleb explanation for Hanna. I hope you enjoy x**

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Your Reviews are important :D**

**Thank you xx**

_So far , when he whispers , '' You love me. Real or not real?''_

_I tell him , ''Real.''_

She closes the book and put it on the counter , she has finished the three books of The Hunger Games only in two weeks and decided to start reading another book likewise.

She mumbled some music and looked at her hands , her fingers were playing on the counter due to the song she's mumbling , she looked at her hazel nail polish this colour that remind her of his eyes. His eyes that makes her heart melt whenever she looks at them.

She missed him a lot.

She tried to think of anything to eat , just when she felt her eyes water.

She was choosing between peperoni pasta and chicken alfredo pasta , just then the door bell rang. She sighed and went to open the door. She's in no mood for any visitor.

''Yes'' She knew that her voice hold rudeness , but she felt sorry when she found the post man standing at the door.

''A delivery for Hanna Marin'' His voice was steady and serene.

''That's me'' He turned back and took something from the floor and turned to hand her a big box that seems an electric heater can fit in it.

''Wow'' She exclaimed taking a step back to prepare her strength to hold it.

''It's swifter than it seems'' He handed to her , she almost fall , she put a big strength to hold it and ended up to be very light.

''Umm are you sure there's something in it?'' She asked but he shrugged ''I don't know''

She signed the paper and closed the door behind.

What could possibly be in this thing.

She kept shaking it but no sound come out. She went to the kitchen and put it on the counter and started opening it deciding she'll go with peperoni pasta.

She looked inside it trying to reach what's inside.

''A pa-paper!'' She hissed grabbing an envelope from the bottom of the box.

_Ravenswood_

This word that was written on the top made her heart beats fast. He was the only person who came in her mind. She was dying to know what's written inside. A lot of thoughts came to her mind good ones and bad ones.

She took a deep breath and opened it and started reading..

Hey..

I know I'm the last person you want to hear from him now but I couldn't help it.

Oh God I'm bad at this... I mean bad at writing

Okay never mind. Just read it till the end , I know you don't want to but for me.

Don't start to think to close it , I know you can't.

_Like he was reading her mind._

Do you remember when we first started teasing each other?...yeah good times.

_She giggled retrieving those moments._

Then I started to know you well and and I started falling in love with you.

You know how I keep handling all this in Ravenswood...

I keep thinking about your smile , your laugh , your smell , how you love to eat , that feeling when I caress your hair , how you sleep , how your eyes shines when you buy a new shoes ...everything.

_Butterflies everywhere in her body not only her stomach._

I remember our first fight , the first time I told you 'I love you'

_she can't forget it too._

I still feel you with me every second. It's hard for me as for you.

I know no sorry enough in the world can clear what I cause to you. I'm...I-

I hate myself that I left without any explanation except 'It's complicated'

Hanna, you have to trust me okay?

What I did is for us. I know it's not the best answer you want but I just...there's somethings I can't explain. There are something I'm not sure about , but what I'm sure about my feelings for you.

I'm not underestimating you , but there are somethings in Ravenswood that me myself can't understand. I made promises to people , but I didn't forget I made promises to you too.

You're the important promise that I've to keep.

Just be patient with me okay?

I'll do my best to fix things there and-

I love you. And I'll always do. No power in the world can change how I feel about you. Not even what I'm living now.

Hanna there are somethings we have no hands in it , they just happen.

I'm not afraid that I might not see you again because I'm sure that my love to you no one can take from me and no one can change that.

What's suffocating me that I can't protect you when I'm away but here I'm trapped.

You know I told my friends about you and they like you , I was sure they'll. They don't know how kind and fun you are.

When I think about the future back then , I see you in a summer house with a daughter has your hair and eyes. Sitting on the sand with her and then I come with our son , I don't know but I think they'll be two not one. Yes we'll have two boys just one year difference between them. And you will start protesting about leaving you for a long time and then after some time they will be playing while we are watching them , you'll be laying beside me so that I can hear your heart beats and see your smile forever.

_Her mind went along with this idea too. When they're married. And a warm feeling hold to her heart._

At last my point is , if we didn't met again , you should know that I'll always love you and if we met maybe eight years from now , know that the first thing I'll do I'll take you for lunch because I know for sure you'll be starving.

_Her laugh echoed in the house. He knows me very well.._

But anyway I'm relying that I'll get out of Revenswood as soon as I can and come for you.

Hanna I Love You.

Caleb

She closed the letter satisfaction filled her.

I love you too Caleb.

She decided not to eat and flip through their old photos.

The smile never left her face because she knows now that _He loves her real._


End file.
